Underworld 2: Cities of Darkness
by Miss Understood10
Summary: ((Crossover w. Buffy the Vampire Slayer)) Kraven returns from hiding after the lycan and vampire war has concluded. However, he returns with a new agenda and new foes.
1. Prologue

New York  
  
  
  
Selene's black boots echoed throughout the vampire manor as she climbed the spiral staircase. Her midnight black hair glistened from the soft candlelight in the hallway as her mind began to retrace what had happened weeks before . . .   
  
Many of her thoughts crossed upon her former dark lord, Viktor. The vampire was like a father to her in all of her years of being a vampire. He taught her so many things and was always there to listen to her thoughts as well as her brilliant battle strategies for her previous enemies, the Lycans. She brought her pace to a slow stop as her brown eyes fell upon the manor's library. Her thoughts retraced back to where she had found out so many secrets that had been kept for centuries. Secrets that were kept by the people she trusted the most, and some people whom she knew had been lying since she first laid eyes upon them. One of those people had been a prince of darkness named Kraven. After Viktor went into his hibernation, he had left Kraven in charge of the vampire dynasty. She had never understood why, but, she would never question her dark father's wishes. Kraven had been the victorious vampire who killed the powerful Lycan leader, Lucian. His victory brought Viktor much happiness, for Lucian had caused him a great deal of trouble in the past. However, no matter what achievements the vampire had made, he could not achieve one thing: her love or respect. Selene would never question Viktor, but, Kraven was another story. When the dark prince was still around, she would question his tactics, for they were never as cunning or as smart as hers. Most of his plans would end up getting part of the clan killed. Her anger would continue to grow each time he would give an excuse for his illogical actions or each time he would try and pursue her. She loved Viktor, but, leaving Kraven head of the vampire dynasty was too much for her to handle.   
  
However . . . all of that was in the distant past when it was just a feud between the Lycans and Vampires. Weeks later, things had begun to fall apart at the seams. Secrets were revealed and the Lycans had targeted someone very unexpectedly: a human.   
  
His name was Michael Corvin. He seemed like the rest of the humans . . . he had a job, a home, and he had a girlfriend. But, he also had one more thing that made him a prey to the Lycans: he had blood. His blood was what the Lycans had preyed upon for years, but, never was able to obtain. One of the reasons for this was they could never find him. The name Corvinus or Corvin had a one way link to a bloodline that would make a possible key to the Lycan revolution. So many men had been killed through numerous tests held in their lab to find the blood. Finally, they had found Michael. It was only until too late that Selene knew that their entire vampire clan could be diminished by this one man. Since Kraven would not hear her plea, she would have to find Michael on her own. When she found the man, she soon realized, she was not the only one who was searching for him. Lucian was at the place, at the same time when Michael was found. Unable to reach him in time, Selene fought off the Lycans and got a clear view of Lucian, who was very much alive. Unable to get to him in time, Lucian had sank his teeth into Michael, which had gave him the mark of a Lycan. And yet, that wasn't all, Michael had been found by Lucian, the supposed deceased Lycan from 600 years before . . . the Lycan that was supposed to have died under Kraven's hands.   
  
As the war raged on, she knew that Kraven had betrayed the vampire clan. Unable to think of anything, she turned to the only person that she knew she could trust, the supreme leader, Viktor. She had never raised a leader from hibernation, but, she would attempt to anyway . . . and it worked. Her dark lord was brought back, only to be furious with her actions of bringing him back ahead of schedule. Selene soon realized, she was by herself. All of the vampires, including her friend, Erika, had turned from her. The death dealer was in the fight by herself and she was soon out looking for Michael. When she had found him, she knew it was only days before he would turn and for some reason, she had found herself deeply affected by it, not only because it could end her kind . . . but, because, her infatuation with him had grown stronger. She knew a Vampire and a Lycan could never follow through together when it came to being romantically involved. But, as all Romeo/Juliet attractions went . . . it didn't end up that way.   
  
As the war neared to a halt, Selene discovered many things of her past. Kraven had told her the truth about when Viktor had found her as a mortal . . . he had slaughtered her family and turned her immortal, because, she reminded him so much of his murdered daughter . . . the daughter he murdered.  
  
Not only had Kraven told her the truth about her family, he had also told her how the war started so many decades ago. Lucian and Viktor's daughter, Sonia, were involved up to the point where she was pregnant with a half-Lycan/half-Vampire child, which was, according to Viktor: an abomination.   
  
Unable to withstand it, he murdered his daughter as a punishment and tortured Lucian. He escaped, taking the only thing he had left of his loved one: a burnt necklace. Lucian was finally killed at the hands of Kraven during the final battle. Though, the Lycan died, he still achieved his main goal: the revolution that was to become Lycan and Vampire. Kraven escaped, leaving Selene with her loved one, Michael. While nearing the brink of death, Selene did the only thing that we keep him alive: she bit him, turning him into one of the vampires.  
  
Viktor was finally defeated by Selene while at the same time Michael had turned into his true form: half-Lycan, half-vampire. With a quick slash of her blade, Selene chopped Viktor's head in two, killing the man whom she once knew as her beloved father figure. After the vampire master was vanquished, the war had ended . . . leaving Lycans and Vampires at peace . . .   
  
Selene began to pick up her pace once more as she continued to think about the past. Viktor had died as well as Lucian . . . but, Kraven had escaped. Khan, the vampire weapon specialist, had assembled many search teams to locate the traitor; however, there was no luck in finding him. Selene would check in on her computer, scanning over any articles having to do with supernatural findings or creatures located in New York, as well as other states. She would never come to a stop until she found him. Though, she despised Kraven, she had one reason not to kill him: he told her the truth about her family. She would not stop her search until she found who she was looking for and she brought his iniquities to justice. 


	2. Chapter One

A/N: This is set after Season Six.   
  
Sunnydale  
  
Okay . . . Willow Rosenberg thought inquisitively. You can do this, Rosenberg . . . you've mastered the beginners spell books all the way up to the black arts . . . this should be pie. The redhead looked down at the Tuesday Newspaper with a feeling of anxiety. The crossword puzzle was more difficult than usual. Her green eyes scanned over the puzzle as she tried to think of a four-letter word for "medication." In one quick motion, she threw the newspaper down on the coffee table, exasperated.  
  
"What's with the intense irritation factor?" A familiar voice called from the livingroom entrance of the Summer's residence.   
  
Willow looked up to view Dawn Summers, holding a thick, hardback book. "Oh, nothing . . . just the editors trying to get back at me for solving last Tuesday's puzzle . . . "   
  
"Hmm," The sixteen-year-old mumbled. She walked over and sat down beside the woman. "Maybe it's a conspiracy," She thought aloud. Willow's eyebrows raised as she stared at the implausible teenager. "Y'know, maybe it's like the editors are hiring specially trained crossword geniuses who are, like, witches and they cast an unsolvable puzzle spell." Her blue eyes twinkled as she spoke.   
  
"An unsolvable puzzle spell?" Willow questioned. "Are you sure they even have those?"  
  
"Nope, but, anything is possible," Dawn smiled as she opened the book. "Believe me, I should know."   
  
Willow smiled at the young girl as she read her book. She had to admit, for the past years, that the girl had, had it rough. She had a hell god try and sacrifice her, her mom died of cancer, and her sister died for a brief time, but, returned. Dawn had seemed to have grown up just fine for as far as the woman could remember. But, that was just it: Dawn hadn't grown up . . . in fact, she never even existed until a year ago. With compliments from some ancient monks, she was transported from a hell dimension to earth in human form. Willow had always thought it strange to have so many memories of the young girl. She hadn't really grasped the concept that in actuality, they were all false. She watched as a strand of brown hair fell across the girl's face.   
  
"What's that?" Willow asked, gesturing to the book.  
  
"Oh," She started. "It's a new book Giles is letting me borrow . . . it's about mystical talismans and it talks about spells and their roots . . . it's very interesting."   
  
Willow eyed the teenager suspiciously. "Borrow?"   
  
Dawn shrugged. "What? He is!"   
  
Willow continued to stare at her, still unsure. The teen was once caught shoplifting a bunch of valuable supplies from Rupert Giles' store, The Magic Box. Her sister as well as herself was completely oblivious to what she was up to until, Giles' co-worker, Anya Emerson discovered the stolen goods in her room during her older sister's birthday.   
  
"He seriously is, Wills, I didn't steal it or anything." Dawn declared. "I mean, give me a break, it's not as if I could stick this big thing in my purse."  
  
Willow nodded as she explained. "Okay, I believe you . . . "   
  
Dawn let out a sigh as she stood up from the couch. "Geez, steal a few items from a store, and you're branded for life . . . "   
  
"More like a couple of items from each store at the Sunnydale Strip!" A casual voice called from the entrance.   
  
Dawn and Willow looked up to view Buffy Summers, arms folded over her waist. Her blonde hair was pulled in a tight ponytail as her green eyes focused on her younger sibling. "You did the crime, you pay–"   
  
"Okay, you're not seriously going to finish that lame line, are you?" Dawn questioned sarcastically.   
  
The twenty-two-year-old rolled her eyes as she walked forward. "Isn't Xander supposed to be here to pick you up for school?"   
  
Dawn glanced at the clock before answering, "I think so, but, it's only 7:15 . . . "   
  
"Well, what's wrong with getting to school early?" Buffy asked, brows arching.   
  
The brunette snorted as Willow stood up from the couch also. "Nothing at all . . . in fact, I think it's Xander you need to asking . . . " She left the room, carrying her non-stolen book cradled in her arms.   
  
Buffy then turned her attention to Willow, who was smiling. "She is right about that . . . "  
  
"Xander was never on time when he was going to the classes." The blonde noted.   
  
"Yeah, but, he always gave effort to showing up in the middle of the day, right before fifth period." The redhead said gleefully.   
  
Buffy smiled at her friend as she thought back on when the three of them attended High School together. Xander Harris, their beloved friend, was always lazy when it came to his studies. There were so many times where she could remember when he would bring a pencil to class, but, forget to bring a notebook. He always seemed to have something else on his mind during class time. Then again, who could blame him for his mind wondering? Their school was sitting atop the mouth of hell. In High School, it would be crazy not to think about all of the dark forces around them as opposed to the upcoming math test.   
  
The woman, herself, was even apart of those forces. She was not apart of the dark side, but, of the good. She was the Vampire Slayer, also known as, the one girl in all the world to stand alone against the vampires, demons, and the forces of darkness. It had been eight years since her calling, and, she had only died twice during her years. As strange as it sounded, being dead wasn't all it was cracked up to be. The first time was by her supposedly immortal enemy, the Master, who bit her, killing for a couple of minutes. The second time, was as a successful attempt to save her sister from a hell god, named Glory. However, even through both of her demises, she always managed to return from the dead. She was revived from her first death, by Xander, who gave her CPR. She was revived the second time by her other best friend, Willow, by the help of dark magic.   
  
Her mind then started to think back about the woman before her and her past. The woman had gone from being this shy and silent type in High School, to being a powerful witch with amazing skills. They had learned to become the best of friends throughout their high school years to being roommates in college and even after. Her friend had been through a lot since High School. Her first boyfriend turned out to be half-werewolf and ended up leaving her in college after a fiasco with another woman, who also shared the werewolf trait. She also found love with someone else, who turned out to be a young woman, named Tara Maclay. Then after a couple of years, she became addicted to dark magicks after Tara was murdered by one of Buffy's enemies. After having to battle the Slayer and being stopped by Xander, she learned to be herself again by learning how to control her new dark power.   
  
Buffy turned her attention back to the present as she looked at her friend who was peering out the window.   
  
"I think he's here," She informed as she walked to the front door, opening it.   
  
"Okay, there needs to be a rule about getting up this early and getting all ready and then driving out of your garage only to be stopped before you get out of your driveway by morning traffic!" Xander Harris sighed as he entered the Summer's residence.   
  
Buffy smiled as she looked at her friend. "I'm going to take it that your rule was not followed this morning?"  
  
"No! I mean, first you have this idiot who is eating French toast in his car, holding up the left lane!" The twenty-two-year-old hollered. "French toast!"   
  
Willow shrugged. "Well, they say that French toast is proving to be a real eyeopener for oncoming traffic . . . what with the sugary goodness n' all."   
  
Xander snorted as he closed the door behind him. "Well, they need to get a total kick in the ass by my favorite Slayer, that we all know and love." He smirked as he looked over to Buffy.  
  
"Oh, no . . . me directing traffic is not a good sight: mainly, because, I don't own a car and because I'm not the loser who is sitting in traffic." She then looked over at Xander, who looked offended by the comment. "N-not that I'm saying you're a loser or anything . . . just that you're not . . . really a.."   
  
"Winner?" The man offered.  
  
Buffy smiled uneasily as she quickly glanced over to the clock. "Uh, hey, look, it's almost time for . . . Dawn!" She smiled once more at her friend, who was shaking his head.   
  
In a matter of seconds, the girl was trotting down the stairs, ready for school. "Hey, Xander, what took you so long? People eating French toast again?"   
  
Buffy and Willow turned the heads knowingly at him.   
  
"What?" He inquired. "It has happened—just, not today or recently . . . so, yeah, Dawnster, ready to hit the road up to educational boredom?"  
  
Dawn nodded, smiling as she opened the door. "As always," She chirped, exiting the house.   
  
Xander nodded his goodbyes to the two women, following the girl.   
  
Buffy exchanged a look with Willow as they closed the door behind them.   
  
"With stories about French toast and whatnot, he could've excelled in English . . . " The Slayer commented.   
  
Willow shrugged. "Well, that's good 'Ol Xander, always thinking . . . not so much as doing."  
  
Buffy laughed, but was soon cut off by the sound of the telephone ringing. "Well, that's why we love him so much . . . "   
  
Willow smiled as she looked away. Buffy was right . . . that was one of the reasons she loved her best friend. Back in high school, she remembered how she would always try and quiz him on various subjects, but, he would be too busy thinking about girls and women. She remembered how she used to wish that she could be one of the girls he was thinking about 24/7. When she was in High School, the redhead had a major crush on her best friend. It wasn't until he had a girlfriend and she had a boyfriend that they had decided to show their feelings for each other. Later on, they just stayed friends after their secret kissing sessions and make-out fiascos. Not to mention, they were caught by their loved ones.  
  
The grinning witch walked over to the newspaper, picking it up off of the table. Her grin slowly faded as she looked over the crossword clue once more. A deep sigh escaped her pink lips as she tried her best to think of the answer. "C'mon, think..." She thought aloud. "It's a four-letter word...medication, four-letter..."   
  
"Giles?" Buffy's voice called from the hallway.   
  
Nope...She thought disappointedly. 'Giles' is a five-letter word. A look of concern crossed her features as she made her way to the hallway. She realized that it usually took something to be very wrong to make Giles to call.   
  
"What...no, I haven't heard about it...." The Slayer's voice trailed. "Well, have you gotten anything out of the local snitch–no luck..." She sighed as she continued to listen to the man speak. "Yeah, Will and I will there in a few...okay, bye."   
  
Willow watched Buffy place the phone down on the hallway table as she looked up. "What was that about?" She questioned curiously.  
  
"Giles said there was a murder last night...someone from the college campus." The blonde informed.   
  
Willow's brows furrowed as a look of trouble overwhelmed her face  
  
"Two punctures on the neck," 


	3. Chapter Two

Sunnydale  
  
The door to the Magic Box opened slowly, revealing Buffy and Willow trotting in.   
  
"I mean, it's not fair, Buffy, I think I have just as much of a shot at solving it than anyone!" The witch pouted.  
  
Buffy gave her friend a look of pity. "Well, I'm not saying that you don't, I'm just saying that . . . well, you don't have much of a shot . . . but, you do have a small shot . . . "  
  
Anya Emerson looked up from the store check out counter with a look of interest. "What's wrong, are you feeling left out of the scooby gang again?" She asked Willow, with a tone of bluntness.   
  
Willow shook her head as she removed her purse from her shoulder. "No, just evil editors and their evildoing . . . " She sighed. "Just a bunch of evil chaos."  
  
The witch looked over at the woman who watched the two girls enter. Anya's bleach blonde hair fell across her shoulders as her hazel eyes sparked with keen interest. Suddenly, she came to the thought that a story of evil chaotic madness might prove entertaining for the woman. A few thousand years ago, the woman used to be a vengeance demon. She would punish men for their wrong doings and do that as an occupation. However, a few years into the future, she met Xander in the Sunnydale Highschool. She was supposed to punish him, but, a year later, she fell in love with him. After that, she lost her job as a vengeance demon, but soon regained it after Xander didn't follow through with his last-minute marriage proposal.   
  
Anya shrugged as she walked out from behind the counter. "I had to avenge a wife of an editor once . . . " She smiled gleefully as she recalled the memory. "He was boning his assistant and then she wanted me to make it where he was on the *front page* of the newspaper, so I—"   
  
"Actually, I don't think I want to hear the rest of that story." Buffy commented as she made a face at the possible ending.  
  
Anya sighed. "No one wants to hear stories of blood and chaos, but, people will go off to pay for a movie that has blood and gore and then come back out, saying how cool it was . . . "   
  
"Well, I already have to see that stuff and I would just like to go at least one minute without hearing someone being brutally stabbed or someone's blood being viciously splattered all over the front page of the newspaper . . . " Buffy shot back as she walked over to a round table that had three piles of books and a morning newspaper.   
  
Anya scoffed. "Um, for you information, I decapitated him . . . his murder story was on the front page of the paper . . . " She rolled her eyes as she walked back over to the counter.  
  
Willow shook her head as she exchanged a comical look with the Slayer.   
  
A short minute after, Rupert Giles entered the room with a book in his hand. "I'm sorry, did I miss something about evil editors?" He asked with a slightly keen bit of interest.   
  
Buffy rolled her eyes as she smiled. "No, just Anya's vengeful tales and Willow's inability to solve a simple crossword . . . " She teased as she glanced over to her friend.  
  
"Hey, let's see you try and solve a four-letter word for 'medication' and then we'll see who's all hefty on the big talk . . . " The redhead smirked.   
  
Buffy smiled as she glanced over to her Watcher, who was looking at the two bickering women.   
  
"Excuse me, but, I did have a reason for calling . . . " The man informed.   
  
The two looked over at him and became silent.  
  
"Yes, w-well . . . it would seem as if the murder from last night was nothing more than a mere vampire . . . " He spoke with a soft British accent as his glasses set at the bridge of his nose.   
  
Buffy watched him closely as he spoke. The man had been there for almost every major event in her life. From when she was preventing apocalypses to when her mother died, he was always there. She had come to view him not only as her guardian, but as a father figure.   
  
"So, the question is, why did this particular murder get so much more publicity?" Willow questioned, also eying the man.   
  
Giles let out a sigh as he removed his glasses and set them on the table. "Well, that, I suppose, and we have to figure out who this belongs to . . . " He opened the book he was carrying and revealed a picture of a talisman that had a crescent moon surrounded by silver and gold. "This was something that was left at the crime scene, but the police have filed it as evidence by now."   
  
Buffy examined the picture and tilted her head. "Hmm . . . it looks kind of out of date . . . "  
  
"Well, I should say so . . . it's more than six centuries old." The man informed as he set the book down beside his glasses.   
  
Willow peered at the picture and then turned her attention back to Giles. "So, do we have any leads as to where this crescent necklace guy might be?"   
  
Giles shook his head as he answered, "No, I already checked out Willy's place . . . nothing useful."   
  
Buffy raised her eyebrows as a look of disbelief crossed her features. "*You* went to Willy's?"   
  
The man nodded. "Yes, why?"  
  
The Slayer let out a small giggle as Willow joined in. "Oh, no reason . . . so, how did you get information out of him?"   
  
"W-well, I offered him some cash and I told him if he didn't tell me what I wanted to know, I would–"   
  
"Threaten him unrealistically?" The blonde asked as she smirked.   
  
"Now, I'll have you know that I can be quite intimidating when you're not looking . . . " He shot back defensively.  
  
Willow shrugged. "I'm sure you can, Giles, you just have to show 'em how it's done old school . . . "   
  
A look of shock crossed his features. "What . . . *old school*?"   
  
Buffy smiled as she looked from him over to Willow. "I'm going to check out the crime scene, see if there is anything the officials missed."   
  
Willow nodded as her friend walked to the door. "Okay, see you later . . . " She then focused her attention back to Giles, who was still arguing about her earlier comment.   
  
"I can do just about anything that has to do with karate techniques a-and . . . "  
  
Anya snorted as she listened to the man speak. "...And Buffy can pretty much kick Willy's ass better than you ever could–or ever threaten to . . . or both . . . "   
  
Giles rolled his eyes as he let out a deep sigh of irritation. 


	4. Chapter Three

New York  
  
  
  
Khan slid his icy fingers across the barrel of his newly designed shotgun. He had to admit that he was overly impressed with the job he had done. He raised the weapon in the air and aimed it at a priceless statue, which was in shooting distance. He loaded the barrels with two silver nitrate shells and was about to shoot until Selene tore the weapon out of his grasp.   
  
"What are you doing?" She demanded, staring him straight in the eye.  
  
"Well, I was about to destroy one of Kraven's old pieces of work, but, apparently, you want to keep it as a memoir." He answered with a tone of annoyance in his voice.  
  
Selene rolled her eyes as she began to unload his weapon. "I meant, what are you doing wasting these bullets?" She held the silver nitrate slug, expecting an explanation.   
  
Khan looked at her as he took the shotgun back from her reach and laid it down on a table that was covered with silver nitrate shells. "We don't need 'em anymore, besides, we've got plenty more if you want to save 'em."   
  
"We *do* need them, Khan, what if a renegade Lycan were to return here, looking for some sort of retribution?" She asked as a smirk crossed Khan's features.  
  
"I doubt if that happens," He answered. "'Sides, what's got you all worked up about this anyway?"   
  
Selene took in a breath of air as she looked away. "I don't know," She said as she began to walk over to the table. "I just have this feeling since Marcus never returned from his sleep . . . the Lycans could attack us when we are not ready."   
  
"Hey," Khan reached out to touch her shoulder. "We're always ready, they aren't going to do anything . . . and if they ever attempt to, we'll shoot 'em down like dogs."   
  
Selene forced a smile, but, nothing happened. "Okay," was all she said before she began to walk away.  
  
"Selene," Khan called, causing her to turn around. "We'll be all right."   
  
She turned once more and left the room, her mind pulsing.  
  
  
  
Erika ran her bony fingers through her blonde locks as she applied her dark lipstick smoothly over her thin, frosty lips. The moonlight peered into her room from her balcony window as she implemented her gothic makeup. The vampire paused and began to smile as she turned around to view a silhouette at the doorway.   
  
"She's not here," She said as she turned around, her back to the shadow. "I mean, she was . . . but, she left to go find her leads on where Kraven is." She put the lid back on the lipstick and stood up, her black dress flowing around her. "I don't blame her, I mean, I would *also* like to know where that boy is . . . "   
  
"Do you know when she'll return?" The husky voice asked.  
  
Erika pursed her lips as she forced an intriguing smile. "Why don't you come in from the dark?" She asked, moving forward. "I mean, your eyes . . . their glint looks very attractive in the light . . . " She reached for him, but, he caught her hand and gripped it tightly.   
  
"Just let me know when Selene returns," He ordered darkly.   
  
He threw her hand back toward her and turned to leave.  
  
"Michael," Erika called.  
  
The man turned around to face the vampire with a grim expression.   
  
"She should be at the interrogation facility: it's at–"   
  
"I know where it is." He turned around and left the vampire girl alone in the dimmed room.   
  
She watched after him with a disconsolate look across her pale features.   
  
  
  
The blue bar on the computer screen loaded slowly as Selene's mood started to grow very impatient. Her damp black hair fell to her face, as her eyes started to become heavy with drowsiness. As the screen loaded, she rested her head in her hands, tiredness overwhelming her.   
  
Her mind began to race over her previous thoughts and her conversation with Khan. She was always a little worried about the Lycans regaining their strength and pursuing the vampires once more. She suddenly felt a hand on the back of her shoulder and her eyes jolted open. She quickly got up from her seat and turned, reaching for her gun. It was too late: the person grabbed her hand and slammed it against the table.  
  
"Selene," The shadow called. His voice was filled with familiarity as the alarm quickly left her body.   
  
"Michael," She breathed a sigh of relief as she removed her hand from his grasp. "What are you doing here?" She asked curiously.   
  
The man stepped into the light, beads of the city rain running down his smooth cheek. His blue eyes viewed the vampire woman as he took in a needed breath. "Trying to find you," He answered. "Erika told me where you were."   
  
Selene nodded as she turned her head to the computer screen, the search engine still uncompleted.   
  
"She also said you were searching for Kraven..." He finished darkly.  
  
Selene turned to face him, looking into his gleaming yellow-blue eyes. "Yes," She said. "I am."   
  
"Why the hell do you need to find him?" He demanded. "Shouldn't you be happy that he's gone after his betrayal?"   
  
"Because," She said simply as she turned to look at the computer once more.  
  
"Because why?!" He nearly yelled.  
  
"Because I need him back!" She returned, becoming annoyed. "I need to know what else he knows...what else he knew about the war, my family..."   
  
Michael turned away, walking over to the window. "What if he's dead?"   
  
Selene glanced over at the man and then back to the screen. "He's not...he's hiding somewhere."  
  
"In the city?" He asked, looking back over at her.  
  
"No, we've searched...he's somewhere else, probably not nearby." She answered as the search completed on the computer. Her hand reached for the mouse as she moved it over a news link, which read: Sunnydale, CA: Campus Girl Found Dead. She then moved it down to the summary: Girl found dead on campus grounds. Officials say, severe loss of blood, caused by two unidentified punctures to the neck.   
  
Her stomach began to knot as she clicked on the link and read the full story. Her lips pursed as she read the article. "It's him,"   
  
Michael looked over at her and walked over, viewing the screen with her. "How do you know?"  
  
Selene moved the mouse down over a black and white image: a crescent moon necklace.  
  
"That's Lucian's necklace," Michael informed, taken by surprise. "Kraven must have taken it before he left..."   
  
Selene stood up as she grabbed her coat from the chair. "He's in California..."   
  
Michael looked at her as she was getting ready to leave. "How did he get there...it's on the other side of the country?"  
  
"He could have done many things...most likely a transportation spell by the local enchantresses...trains...anything that moves." She answered.   
  
"How are *you* going to get there?" He asked, watching her pause.  
  
"I don't know..." She replied before looking at him. "I'll find a way," 


End file.
